Revenge of the Nightmare Train - Jedi vs Sith - UbiSoftFan94.
This is where the Jedi Engines fight the Sith Villains in Revenge of the Nightmare Train, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Edward as Obi-Wan Kenobi *James as Anakin Skywalker *Toby as Chancellor Palpatine *George as Count Dooku *The Spiteful Breakvan as General Grievous *The Goons (from Pinocchio) as General Grievous's Minions *Zorran, Zak, Zug, Zebedee, Zip, Johnny Cuba, Bluenose, Burke, Blair, Nantucket, Captain Zero, Boomer, Pirates, and Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Battle Droids, Tusken Raiders, and Stormtroopers *Devious Diesel as Darth Sidious *Douglas as Mace Windu *Montana as Saesee Tin *Rustee Rails as Agen Kolar *Harry Hogwarts as Kit Fisto *Whiff as Yoda *Emily as Padme Amadila Transcript Part 1 * Edward: You can't escape this time, George. * (Edward and James ignite lightsabers as George does the same. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash) * George: I've been looking forward to this. * James: My powers have doubled since the last time we met, George. * George: Good. Twice the pride and double the fall. Finally a challenge. * (Edward and James attack boldly, forcing George to retreat. Their shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, George slashes Edward, driving onto a bridge. In a blind fury, James slashes at George, driving him to his knees) * George: I since great fear in you, James. You have hate, and have anger, but hardly use them. * (With a final blow, James seperates the steamroller's hands, and cuts his head off) * Toby: Good, James. Go on, kill him now. I told you before. He is far too dangerous to get left alive! Part 2 * Edward: Hello there. * The Spiteful Breakvan: General Edward. You are a bold one. Kill him. * (Edward springs his lightsaber to life all of a sudden. He tries to make a move, but already makes one by pulling an object down below, which hits the goons on the head) * The Spiteful Breakvan: If you back away, I can deal with this blue engine myself. * Edward: Your move. * The Spiteful Breakvan: Ha! Call yourself a hero? Give it up! I've been trained in your Jedi arts by George. (laughs and activates his four lightsabers) Now, attack, Edward. (Edward tries to make a move, but backs away, and begins to battle The Spiteful Breakvan, knocking two lightsabers out of his hands) Do you think you are doomed, Edward? * Edward: I don't think I am. (force pushes George, then chases him, but stops, and continues the battle until he knocks George out) Most impressive. Part 3 * Devious Diesel: Ah... Master Douglas. I take that the breakvan has been murdered, guess you are here sooner I would expect it. * Douglas: In the name of the galactic senate of Republic, (activates his purple lightsaber) you're under arrest, Diesel. * Devious Diesel: So, you're threatning me, eh, Jedi? * Douglas: The senate can decide your fate. * Devious Diesel: Well, I am him, aren't I? * Douglas: No way. (Diesel grabs a red lightsaber) * Devious Diesel: It's treason then. * (Diesel activates his red lightsaber, flies in the air, then snarls, and attacks all the Jedi knights. He kills Montana, Rustee Rails, and Harry Hogwarts, leaving Douglas all alone. The battle rages on as Douglas and Diesel battle. James arrives, only to find Douglas, arresting Diesel, and knocking the lightsaber away) * Douglas: You can't escape me this time, Diesel. * Diesel: James, I knew you could come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over. * Douglas: The revenge of the sith can never return. You have lost, right? * Diesel: Not really. Guess what? You will pay. * (Diesel tries to fry Douglas, but fries himself with his lightning bolts) * Diesel: He's the traitor! * Douglas: You are the traitor! * Diesel: I have the power to save the one you love. Why not choose? * Douglas: Please listen to me, James. * Diesel: But if he kills me... * (James turns evil) * Diesel: ...how can I hold on for long?! How can I... hold on... if I'm weak... and... too weak? James, help me, please. Oh, I can't hold on any longer. * Douglas: How about I end this once and for all? * James: How come? Will he stand trial? * Douglas: How come he's got control of the senates and the course, if he's too dangerous to be left alive? * Diesel: If I am too weak, you wouldn't kill me, would you? * James: If it's the Jedi way, won't he live? * Diesel: Please don't... * James: Why kill him? * Diesel: If so... * James: HALT! (activates his blue lightsaber, cuts off Douglas's hand, and forces the engine to fall to his death) * Diesel: Power! Unlimited edition power! * James: What did I do? Part 4 * Cerberus: You've turned her against me?! * Edward: You have done that yourself. * Cerberus: YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME! * Edward: Your anger and lust for power have already done that. You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now... ...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy. * Cerberus: Don't lecture me, Edward. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire. * Edward: Your new Empire?! * Cerberus: Don't make me kill you. * Edward: James, my allegiance is to the Republic... to democracy! * Cerberus: If you're not with me, then you're my enemy. * Edward: Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I can. * Cerberus: You will try. * (Edward and Cerberus's lightsabers swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) Category:UbiSoftFan94